Ryan and the Royal Sisters/Transcript
This is the transcript for Ryan and the Royal Sisters (LMAC). Team McQueen goes on holiday [ Ryan and Celestia *Ryan F-Freeman: Celestia, I know Team McQueen is nice. And I know you are the great mentor. *Princess Celestia: Yes. nods *Princess Celestia: Yeah. You look okay like Cody. *Ryan F-Freeman: May I check your shoes to make sure they’re not dented and anything? *Princess Celestia: Sure. lifted her hooves when Ryan checks them. On the hoof shoes, there were not dented, glimmers like gold and they looks like gems. Celestia then puts her hooves down *Ryan F-Freeman: They are okay. *Princess Celestia: Thank you, Prince Ryan Prime. hugs her leg by putting his foreleg around her *Ryan F-Freeman: Your hooves feels very soft. *Princess Celestia: I know. And do you feel soft? *Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I know I am the prime-prince of Friendship. *Princess Celestia: Yeah. lift her hooves to hug Ryan *Princess Celestia: Nice. *Ryan F-Freeman: out four clovers Here, PC. *Princess Celestia: Thanks. *Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome. But, where do I put them on you? *Princess Celestia: down but up to his face In my heels, Ryan. shows Ryan her heels of her hoof by lifting her hoof and Ryan nods *Ryan F-Freeman: Of course. They will bring you good luck. leans her legs as she smiles and holds her shoes by her magic. When Ryan put clovers in the heel compartment of footwear and she slips them on. Celestia looks down at her hoof shoes has clovers using her x-ray spell *Princess Celestia: Thanks. My faithful student. *Ryan F-Freeman: Anytime. And I hope Meg is here with us. nods *Princess Celestia: Are they beautiful? shoes sparkle *Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. And I know Meg is my love so, with you and Luna, am I a royal brother or a friend? *Princess Celestia: I think you are my friend, Ryan. *Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. *Princess Celestia: Yeah. And PB might consider you as her pony. smiles with Celestia *Princess Celestia: the clovers in her heels They feel nice. clovers are safe inside of her footwear *Princess Celestia: I liked them. pats Ryan with Celestia's hooves *Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. his wings and they look like Twilight's *Princess Celestia: Nice wings. *Ryan F-Freeman: his eye Yeah. *Princess Celestia: Heh. *Ryan F-Freeman: Celestia's cheek and hoof I always be your student along with Cody, PC. *Princess Celestia: And I will be your brilliant mentor, Ryan. nods *Ryan F-Freeman: And do I get some hooffoot-wear of my own? *Princess Celestia: Someday. *Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. *Princess Celestia: And you think Meg is with my sister? *Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Meg was ruling the Candy Kingdom until Team McQueen returns. *Princess Celestia: Oh. And if you hope she will see you again, who is she ruling as? *Ryan F-Freeman: Princess Muggles. I'm going to see your sister. Later. left to see Luna as he hope Meg is okay *Princess Celestia: at the clovers in her shoes Love those clovers. Ryan and Luna arrived *Princess Luna: Hey, Ryan. *Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Luna. May I check your shoes to make sure there's no dents. *Princess Luna: lifts her hooves as Ryan forgets about shoes. On the silver hoof shoes, there are okay *Ryan F-Freeman: Can I touch your hoof shoes? *Princess Luna: Sure. Why not? nods and Ryan touches them *Ryan F-Freeman: Soft just like your sister. *Princess Luna: Thanks. *Ryan F-Freeman: out the Night Clovers These? *Princess Luna: Nice ones. *Ryan F-Freeman: I know. them disappear into her shoes I decided to forget about shoes. *Princess Luna: Sure. I can handle that. *Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And I know Meg would be here anytime, so, I hope you like your sister. *Princess Luna: Where did the Night Clovers go? *Ryan F-Freeman: In the soles. lift each of her hoof out of her shoes and see the clovers *Princess Luna: I see. Luna put her shoes back on the floor, she smiles *Princess Luna: Heh. Luna put her shoes back onto her hooves, they could feel the clovers *Princess Luna: the clovers inside her shoes Awesome. *Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Meg is here. Because she can show you the weapons for Team McQueen. *Princess Luna: Meg comes to visit/?? arrives Meg Griffin: Hey, my love. I'm here. Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transformersprimfan